


We'll Be Alright

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Betty wakes up from a nightmare about the Black Hood to find that Jughead wasn’t in the bed with her anymore. How does he comfort her when he gets back?OrA re-envision of what could have happened from looking at the stills of 2x07.





	We'll Be Alright

_“I told you to cut him out of your life.”_

_“Now it’s time I do it for you.”_

_“He doesn’t deserve your love.”_

_“I told you to cut him out of your life.”_

_“Now it’s time I do it for you.”_

_“He doesn’t deserve your love.”_

_“I told you to—” ___

__Betty jolted up from her sleep. The voice of the Black Hood in her nightmare was echoing in her mind, getting louder and louder, pounding on her skull until it finally woke her up. That low, animated voice was constantly ringing in her head, but when she woke up from it, it always felt a hundred times worse and a hundred times more threatening._ _

__Realizing then that she wasn’t in her bed, Betty looked around. She was in the Jones’ trailer, in her boyfriend’s bed with his infamous ‘S’ shirt on. She had stayed the night there, but as she looked around and realized that he wasn’t there, anxiety started to creep into her skin._ _

__Sitting up farther, Betty called out, “Jug?” Her voice was loud enough that it would be heart throughout the whole trailer. After about three seconds of no response, her throat went dry and she started to tremble. _That dream wasn’t becoming reality, correct? _____

____Saving her from her thoughts then, the sound of footsteps echoed from outside of the bedroom door. When it opened, Jughead was there in a white tank top and a pair of boxers. “Good morning,” he said lovingly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, thank god,” Betty let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. She took a moment to drop her head in her hands, allowing herself to recollect herself and make herself of sound mind._ _ _ _

____Jughead immediately picked up on the fact that she wasn’t necessarily _okay _in that moment. Walking around the bed, he sat next to her and rubbed up and down her back. “What’s wrong?”___ _ _ _

______“I just had a nightmare,” she mumbled, sitting up to look at him. He slid his arm around her, resting his hand on her upper arm. “Black Hood’s voice, telling me all this shit about you… about how I had to cut you out of my life and since I didn’t—” She cut herself off, letting out a frustrated groan. “I just want it to stop, Jug,” she said in a low, tired voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead frowned as he tightened his grip around his girlfriend, feeling like he needed to hold her closer. “It’s going to,” he said in a voice that sounded confident in the matter, like he didn’t have a doubt. She looked at him quizzically. “Hey,” he said, realizing her ounce of self doubt. “You are Betty Cooper. Do you know how smart you are? How much you’ve figured out? Do you know how strong you are? I mean, my god, Betts, the amount of things that you have to go through is enough to drive a person off the edge, but you always keep going. You fight back, no matter what. So again, you are Betty Cooper. You’re going to figure this out… we’re going to figure this out,” he promised. “And you know what? I’m gonna make sure that nothing happens to either of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sighing, Betty looked up to meet her boyfriend’s eyes. “Juggie, what if—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, ‘what ifs,’ Betts,” Jughead cut her off from speaking further on the matter. “Listen to me when I’m saying this. We’re going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out,” he said in such a promising voice that anyone would think he’s being one hundred percent honest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty nodded. “I know,” she whispered, leaning into him. “Just get worried when I don’t know where you are. I don’t want him to hurt you.” Her voice cracked a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead let out a breath and leaned back on the bed, pulling her with him. She settled on his chest and he stroked her hair. “I won’t let anything happen to me,” he responded softly. “I got too much looking out for you that I still gotta do,” he teased, placing a kiss on the top of her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty wrapped her arm around his waist. “We’re gonna be alright,” she convinced herself. Jughead was right… she has figured out every other crime in Riverdale, with the help of him, of course, _so what makes this any different? _As long as they were together, everything was going to be alright.___ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
